<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I happy am if well with you by tungstenpincenez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640057">I happy am if well with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez'>tungstenpincenez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Which Keeps Us Warm [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motherhood, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor catches Loki crying and comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Which Keeps Us Warm [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I happy am if well with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid-afternoon when Thor, having completed his governing for the day, returned home to find Silence reigning.  He smiled as he discovered his children yet in the embrace of their midday slumber.  </p><p>He searched for and found his beloved settled in the window-niche of their bedchambers.  A frown marred his brows as he noted Loki quietly sobbing as he clutched a small garment to his breast while staring disconsolate at the basket of mending by his feet.</p><p>By his own hand, Loki had painstakingly knitted the first garments worn by each of their children, interweaving the runes of their bondmarks into each piece.  The outfits were paired, with one in red and the other in green to distinguish between each twin.  Their sons had attempted trickery by exchanging their garb but failed to fool their mama.  </p><p>As they outgrew their raiments, they had refused to part with them, demanding that their mama repair and enlarge the pieces.  Loki would utilize his <i>seiðr</i> and intermingle the new threads with the old.  Small tears he stitched patiently by hand.</p><p>Thor bundled his weeping love into his arms and exclaimed when he discovered the fingers prickled with blood from the sharp needle.  He tenderly kissed each reddened blemish upon the slender digits.  </p><p>Kissing away the tears, he murmured, “What mean these, <i>hjarta minn</i>?  We have seamstresses aplenty.  You need not vex yourself over such small matters.”</p><p>Loki nuzzled his beloved’s neck and whimpered.  “Do… do you recall how we also had demanded mother to mend our worn and tattered garments?  How, despite her assurances that she could weave like raiments, we protested that we were too fond of our threadbare garb and insisted that she restore them?”</p><p>Thor smiled.  “Indeed. I had forgot.”  He pressed a kiss atop the beloved head.  “It seems our children have followed in our stead.”</p><p>“Yes, and I would happily repair each tear and rent.”</p><p>“Then wherefore such grief?”</p><p>Loki gulped.  “I recall my final words with her.”  He sniffled.  “I… I made such cruel remarks.  I… I renounced her as… as my…”  Loki sobbed into Thor’s shoulder.  “And she died thinking that I…”</p><p>Thor hushed and soothed his distressed love.  “You are mistaken, <i>hjarta minn</i>.  She died still certain of her love for you and that you were her son.”</p><p>“How do you know this?”  Loki cried.  “Had you words with her before… before…”</p><p>“Alas, no.”  Thor faltered, caught in his memory of setting eyes upon his mother for the last time.  He held his brother tightly as his tears flowed.</p><p>Suddenly, he freed himself of Loki’s embrace and fumbled in search of some object upon his person.  Finally recalling its location, he retrieved it from a hidden pouch within his breastplate.  </p><p>He handed a small, worn kerchief to his beloved, who gasped and carefully traced the embroidered “L”.  This was one of many such weaves that Frigga had made for him.  He pressed a kiss and leaned against Thor’s chest.</p><p>Thor wrapped his arms about his <i>hjarta</i> once more.  “I am sorry, brother.  I had forgot it was in my possession.  I did not find it until I had returned to Midgard, after relinquishing the throne.  I am certain that mother meant that it be given to you, but I… I had thought you perished, and this was my only keepsake.  It has been so long in my keeping that I did not recall…”</p><p>Loki raised his head and pressed soft kisses to his <i>elskr</i>’s lips.  Afterward, he remained in the comfort of his beloved’s embrace as he completed his mending.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Thor crossed the threshold of their home in eager search of his beloved.  He had been surprised when Loki declined participating in weapons training with their children and now wished to report on their progress.<p>He was again surprised to find the reading nook empty.  He located Loki by the window of their bedchambers absorbed in interweaving strips of cloth.  He immediately recognized the red and the green as the remnants of the coming-of-age scarves that Frigga had presented to each of them in turn.  The third strips were of silver with the familiar runes woven in gold.  </p><p>Loki startled as Thor pressed a kiss to his neck and wrapped his arms about his waist.  He looked up and smiled.  “Have the children improved their sword skills?”</p><p>“They have indeed.  They were much disappointed that their mama was not present to bear witness.”  He pressed a kiss to Loki’s lips.  “But I see you had more important matters to attend.”</p><p>Loki sighed and nodded.  “I had finally decided upon the design of their coming-of-age vestments.”</p><p>“It is lovely, <i>hjarta minn</i>.  Do you intend that they be embedded into their battle-dress as were our gifts?”</p><p>“If they so choose.  I intend these to be of more varied use.  I shall require tendrils of your lightning to interlace with my protective spells.”</p><p>“Of course, my love.  Now, will you pause in your endeavour and join us in a light repast?  The children are eager to regale you with tales of their prowess.”</p><p>Loki laughed and tucked the pieces into an interdimensional alcove.</p><p>When eventually he presented the finished garments to his children as they came of age, he explained that the constructs could transform into various forms by simple command, whether scarf, sash, blanket, or, in dire need, a cloak of invisibility.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>O would, my young, ye saw my breast</i><br/><i>And knew what thoughts there sadly rest.</i><br/><i>Great was my pain when I you bred,</i><br/><i>Great was my care when I you fed.</i><br/><i>Long did I keep you soft and warm</i><br/><i>And with my wings kept off all harm.</i><br/>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>When each of you shall in your nest</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Among your young ones take your rest,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>In chirping languages oft them tell</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You had a Dame that lov'd you well</i>
  <br/>
</p><p>excerpt &amp; title from Ann Bradstreets’ “In Reference to her Children, 23 June 1659”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>